MarioStar92
MarioStar92 is a Youtube Ranger that comes up with great ideas. Many ideas of his have been used, in conjunction with him creating some series of his own, but putting most of these on hiatus. Series and/or Important Videos created by MarioStar92 Super YoutubeRangers 64 Bloopers Youtube Rangers chatroom videos (deleted) The Origin of MarioStar54 (deleted) Minecraft Adventures History of MarioStar92's Color Code In the very beginning, MarioStar (as GDK) had a very old color code. This color code is known to have been a peach-colored shirt, red overalls and green gloves. Since it is unknown if this was used in a video, the shoes color is unknown. He then moved on to a color code that was a pink shirt, blue overalls, red gloves and brown shoes. This color code was used during his appearance in Into the Fourth Dimension. It should be noted that due to the coloring of the pink and blue parts of the code, it looks very similar to Pinkolol16's current color code. He then moved on to another color code, renaming himself in this color code for the first time as well, to MarioStar64. He was first seen in Starman3's videos with this color code. After the events of Starman3's Blooper 41, he changed himself to the color code he has today. His current color code has a blue shirt and light purple overalls, with black shoes and yellow gloves. He also has a slightly darker face. In this form his powers are supposedly more enhanced than any of his previous forms. History of MarioStar92 It all started in late 2011, where MarioStar got a laptop (not as good as the one he has now, but it was good enough for the time) and got the stuff on what he needed to make videos. MarioStar's old YT account was GDK (grammasdeadkitten), and back then, he didn't really care that much how weird the name was, he only cared on the videos that he made. The first one he made is him jumping the castle (a reference to MM54321's very first blooper) and made it. From that, he decided he needed more help. So, he asked MM, where he can ask him something without YT messages. MM told him about his chat room (which was the Double M Room). MarioStar went there, and there were a lot of people there. He also met the leader of the Youtube Rangers, Starman3, there as well. They talked for awhile, then Starman3 told him to get Skype to talk to him even more. As time went on, he then changed his username to MarioStar64 to make it more better. This is also when he changed his color code to the newer old one, then changed it again for his own reasons. He then got a little better on video making, and he was happy (even though there was some trouble during 2012). But, at the end of summer, his old laptop broke down, and he was left with nothing. His uncle however, bought him a new laptop to continue his video making. After awhile in this old laptop, he was getting tired with the channel he used to have. So he wanted to change on what he had. Starman3 gave him a good name for his new one, "MarioStar92". From there, he got more ideas, which continues on for now and in the future. Appearances as a Character Into the Fourth Dimension In this series, he is seen in his second oldest color code, collecting a D-Star for the progression as a cameo. Super Mario 64 Bloopers He first appears in Blooper 40, part 8. He participates in the second doppelganger war right until the end. He then next appears in Blooper 41, where he is told he will become more powerful by Zyon and changes his color code and name to become MarioStar92. He also appears in Blooper 42, and attempts to tell Mario when he steals the Elemental Stars that he wasn't chosen by them and that the guardians were chosen for a reason. He next appears in Blooper 43, questioning Mario in the first night of his and Luigi's argument after Starman3 comes out after calming the two. He appears in Blooper 44 where he reminisces of Into the Fourth Dimension's events, and he meets his counterpart, who has also changed due to MarioStar's change in Blooper 41. He is next seen in Blooper 45 playing Roblox with Starman3 before the blackout, then later telling the story of the history, which supposedly takes 5 hours, consequently getting criticized by Pink and Starman3 for it taking so long. Super YoutubeRangers 64 Bloopers In this series in the beginning, he is mainly seen talking to his friends, but in episode 3, he learns the truth about the events in Blooper 41 that concerned him and his powers, from Zyon himself. He is also warned of what is to come. SM64 Adventures In episode 4, he appears as one of the YTR members, and is known for a majority of the video to be hanging around Bluekik14. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand In this series, he is first seen helping Starman3 help DBZK5 who is knocked out, but MarioStar gets locked up. Jbro comes to save him, but eventually, both get trapped. They are both freed however, and not much is done after this relating to MarioStar. He is shocked when DBZK5 collapses though. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land He makes a minor appearance here in the form of meeting one of Branden's friends after telling BeatMax to shut up about the "Objection!" line. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He first appears at Bob-omb Battlefield, trapped with 4 other people. He tries to prove his point about the girls, and defend his friends. Appearances as a User Roblox Goes Crazy He first appears in Roblox Goes Crazy 24, where he participates in a few skits and is also the "Who's that Robloxian" of the episode. In Roblox Goes Crazy 25 he reappeared to be part of more skits. He also appears in the first half of Roblox Goes Crazy 26. Skype Randomness Skits He first appeared in episode 8, where he was very desperate to get a slurpee like most of the other characters. He next appeared in episode 9 where he decided to try to screenshare something to break the whole group, didn't listen to their protests and pulled out the Skype wires, causing himself and Jbro to sound as if they were getting cut off. He then got repeatedly banned afterwards. Super Mario Randomness MarioStar appears first as MarioStar64 in episode 8, where he tried to get in the clock and was flung out for getting in at the wrong time. He is seen in episode 9 laughing with the other YTR members at the Japanese dance. Skype Conversation Battles He first appeared in episode 2, where he was mainly getting at Captain for most of the video for various subjects they kept bringing up. In episode 3, he asked Cdrom alot of questions, which slowly brought the others' attention. In episode 5, he didn't do much except at the end commenting on everyone's craziness, and also swearing when he didn't know it. He doesn't reappear until episode 12, where he spends alot of the time talking to Matt and Cyrus. He also roleplays with Matt at the very end of the episode. Special "Other" Videos Subscriber/Birthday Videos In these videos, he was mostly cheerful for others' success. He appears in quite a majority of them. Pink's Half-Halloween Special In this video, he is seen with Cyrus looking around for the secret they all wanted to find. He waves goodbye to Pink and Jinda at the end. Pink's Christmas Special In this video, he is seen in Bob-omb Battlefield, telling Matt where to go, then eventually getting chased by Cyrus. He participates in the Wing Cap race the group has at Bob-omb Battlefield. He also later participates in the music video that is made. Starman3's Christmas Special 3 In this video, he organizes the Gift Hunt for everyone, and sings Jingle Bells at the end with everyone. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, he comments on how nice it looks and tries to get Smus to shut up when he isn't pleased they are doing it again. Super Mario 64 Mini-Bloopers: 2D Trouble MarioStar alerts Starman3 of the 3DS, to which he and the other YTR members (except for Pinkolol in some reasonings) rage about how bad it is. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max MarioStar is seen in a few instances, where he is stuck in Minecraft and when he calls Smus "Smushy the Fishy." Counterparts and Other Relevant Characters Fourth Dimensional counterpart: QuarioStar94 Star World counterpart: StarioStar92 Trivia *MarioStar is the only person in the YTR to have changed his name while he has also changed his color code. *MarioStar voices the "Wrong" clock whenever one gets the timing on the clock wrong. In Super Mario Randomness 8 however, when MarioStar tried to get in the clock, it was changed to Starman3 probably as to not cause character/voice conflicts. Category:Youtube Ranger Members